Ninja's of Konohagakure
by smi2o2o
Summary: Sekai Sora is best friends with Gaara of the sand village, what happens when he takes it too deep?
1. Chapter 1

------Chapter 1 "And So It Begins" Part One-------

I stepped in front of the acadamy. "Sekai! Come quick!" said a faint voice. "I'm coming, Gaara! Wait for me!"

I ran to the 2nd building, finally finding Gaara to find out why he was wanting _**me**_. "What do you want? I was _**trying**_ to find my classes!" I said, angerly. He looked at me, with his monsterist look, "We have the same classes! Isn't that _great_?" I gave him '_the look_'. "Oh god, this can't be good. I'd rather be in a class with Kankuro!" _**RING RING!**_ "Come on, Sekai!" I punched him. "It's Sora Sekai, Gaara," I said. _**RING RING!**_ We ran to our first class.

_"Could this get anymore boring?"_I thought. I looked over at Gaara, and by the looks of it, he was thinking the same thing. _**Psst!**_ He whispered. "WHAT!" I whispered back. "Come to my house today?" he asked. "Sure, not like I have anyone waiting for me at home." I replyed. He looked at me with sad eyes, "I didn't mean to kill them, they hurt you." I felt shock run through my body, we hadn't talked about that in years. His voice took me out of my thoughts, "Remember, you can always come live with Me, Kankuro, Temari..me...." He implyed. "You two in the back," the teacher screamed "Stop talking!" I knew he was talking about Gaara and Me.... Well, he can shut it!

After school, I went to Gaara's house. "Temari, Kankuro, I'm home!" Gaara shouted as he entered his house. "Konnichiwa Kankuro, Temari," I stated. "Sekai, stay here, I want to give you something." Gaara ran upstairs to his room. Just then, Temari and Kankuro ran downstairs, "Sekai, what a plessure to see you, _again_" enthused Kankuro. I looked at him, "Don't you ever get heat-stroke in that outfit?" I teased. Gaara came downstairs with something behind his back. "H...h..here you go, Sekai," He said, giving me a small wrapped box. I quickly opened the box, not savoring the wrapping paper. It was a promise ring. "I will always be here for you, whenever you need help. He smiled, I smiled. "Um...." said Temari, "Enough with the love, do your homework, I guess." We starred at her "No homework."

Today was a Saturday, that means no school. Whoo hoo! I awoke to find that my window had been open all night. Sand had filled my bedroom. I got my bags from my closet and packed. I was going to live with Gaara starting today. I ran through the crowds in the village. "Gaara!" I kept screaming. I finally made it to his house. _**KNOCK KNOCK!**_ The door opened. "Who is i- Hey! Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Asked Kankuro. "Shut up, Kankuro. Where is Gaara, I have to ask him something."


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm not letting you in 'till you give me a kiss," Kankuro replied. "Kankuro," started Gaara "Stop harrasing her." He smiled, "Come on in, Sekai!" Kankuro grunted, "Atleast give me a hug?" I turned to him, "Maybe later, Kankuro, Gaara and I have to study." Gaara chuckled, Yeah, _study_."

I hurried to his room, stopping right in front of Temari. "Can I help you?" she asked. I looked in her room, seeing a shrine of Shikamaru, "Can you get a life?" I replied. She met my gaze and rushed to close her door, "You. Suck."

I ran down the hall to Gaara's room and kicked his door. (I had my bags in my hand). He opened his door, scratching his head. "Well, let's study!" I exclaimed. He smiled, chuckling, nodding his head. "You're so helpless, you really don't know what 'study' means, do you?" I shook my head 'no', really, if study didn't mean study, what did it mean? Too late. Gaara had taken my wrist and threw me to his sand bed, "G-gaara?" I asked weakly, "W-what are you d-doing?" Kankuro bursted through the door, "Sekai! Gaara! What the hell are you two doing?" I looked at Gaara, then at Kankuro. I got up and ran to Kankuro, him with a surprised look on his face, then looked at Gaara, tears rolling down my eyes. "I have to go," I cried, running out the door to the first story. Kankuro looked at Gaara, "You have alot of explaining to do."

---Later at the Kazekage's office---

"And so I need to get away from here, could I please have a mission in konohagakure?" I asked, eyes as wide as possible. The forth kazekage stood in front of me, "So my boy did that to you? You worthless little Genin?" I shook my head. "Well, I need someone to hunt an animal in the leaf village, it's a C-rank mission, you up for it?" Sighing I said "Yeah, sure, what do you want me to hunt?" The Kazekage chuckled the same laugh as Gaara, "You'll find out..." And with that my body had goosebumps.

---Somewhere in the woods near Konohagakure---

_Shake_! I heard from the bushes. "Who's there? Come out!" I exclaimed, throwing a paper-bomb towards the sound. "Woah! Hey, it's only me, Shikamaru!" the bush yelled, reveling Shikamaru. I tightened my fists. "Shikamaru! Damn you! You scared me half to death!" He stared up, looking at the tree covered sky. "Sorry, Tsunade told me to watch for intruders." He said, scraching the back of his head. "Wait, why are you here anyways, Sekai? Shouldn't you be in Sunagakure?" he pouted. I sighed and explained _everything_. "Gaara did that to a fragile Genin like you? Wow, he's pretty screwed up." I smiled a half-smile, "Y-you think I'm fragile? I hope you don't mean like Hinata fragile." Shikamaru laughed, "I would never compare you too Hinata! Come on, let me take you to the village, by the way, do you know who you're staying with?" I blushed, making a 180. "No...."

---In the streets of the village---

"Wow, Shikamaru, the streets are so busy!" I enthused. He smiled, "This is such a drag, there are so many people here, you might need to hold on to somebody to not get lost." *Kiba walks by.* "Kiba-Sempi!" I yelled. He looked over at me a Shikamaru. "Sekai-chan! Long time no see! What are you doing here?" I frowned, "I'll tell you later at the ramen shop." *Ino, Sakura, Neji, Hinata, Rock Lee, Tenten, and Naruto walk by* "Sekai, we finally meet again, how is Gaara?" Asked Rock Lee. "Sekai, you're back! Wanna get ramen later?" Exclaimed Naruto. "Now that you're back, let's do something with your hair." stated Ino and Sakura. "It has been fate that we have reunited." called Neji. "Meep!" Hinata said weakly. "Everybody, I need to get settled in but, meet me at the Ichiraku Ramen Bar at sun-down!" Naruto couldn't help but smile, "I like the way you think!" Shikamaru sighed, "Again, where are you going to stay?" Neji walked closer, "She could stay with me and Hinata." he grunted. I locked my elbow with his, "Sure!"

---At The Ichiraku Ramen Bar---

Me and Neji walked in hand-in-hand, leaving Hinata to catch up. "Neji," I started "Why did you offer to let me stay with you?" He looked at the street. "Nobody else did, and I wanted you for myself..." *Naruto takes a seat* "HEY SEKAI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING AFTER THIS?" Naruto mused. "Eh?" I asked, lost in thought. "Oh, right. I'm going to see Hokage-sama, then I'm going to sleep." Naruto pouted, "Aww, can we hang out tomarrow, then?"I laughed as Ino and Sakura sat down. "What are _you_ laughing about?" Ino complained. "It's normal behavor for her." Sakura whispered to Ino. "Well, since we're here, let's order some ramen," sugested Neji, "Besides, you said you wanted to talk." *Hinata, Tenten, and Kiba arrive* "Well, I guess I can now that everyone is here," I started. *five minutes later* "And so I asked the Kazekage if I could have a mission here in Konohagakure and so here I am." Kiba stared at his ramen, "Gaara did that to... you?" Sakura jumped off her seat, "I have to go..." And so Sakura left, with Ino following her, not saying a word. Neji got out of his seat and walked to my seat, giving me a hug. "Wow, Neji. That story _**really**_ screwed you up." Kiba claimed. "Uh.... You should go to the Hokage's office now. See you afterwards." Neji said calmly but, weakly.

---At Hokage-sama's Office---

"So, I already have a place to stay, just tell me what I am to hunt." I stated. Tsunade drank part of the sake on her desk, "Uhei, one of Kakashi's tracking dogs, but you are not to hunt him, just find him and bring him here." I nodded, "Okay Hokage-sama."

---In The Street---

It started to rain and the streets became flooded. _**Step**_ "Who's there?" I asked as the mysterious shadow threw a kunai at me. The shadow walked toward me, reveling.... Uchiha Itachi? "What the hell!" I stammered. "Oh, crap. Wrong village." he said walking back toward the shadows.

---At Neji's House---

I walked in, lights out. "Neji? Are you asleep, it's only seven." The candle in Neji's room lit up. "Sekai, your chakra. Its flow is slowly coming to a hault, what happened out there?" I stepped closer to the room, "Uchiha Itachi."


End file.
